A High Fee
by GoldenDiscord
Summary: Elsa decides she wants to go and play with her sister. But the Queen finds her and is not pleased. The Queen ensures hell to make sure it never happens again. Which begs the question, what was going on in Elsa's room al those years? Rated T for abuse
1. Chapter 1

**First things first let me start out and say, I know that in Frozen this couldn't have happened. But one day I was thinking and I was like "what did Elsa do in her room all day for that long period of time?" So my creative juice started flowing and I thought of this. And I think if frozen wasn't a disney movie and it was real life this or something like i would probably happen. Not gonna lie this is rated T for a reason. It's not very pretty. So advise yourselves. Anyway, on with the story... **

Elsa didn't know why her parents never let her outside her room to see her sister. Of course she remembered how she hurt Anna. But she had to gloves now. Nothing could go wrong; the magic was concealed. Elsa knew that she had to respect her parents orders and not play with Anna. But she was so tempted. Everyday Anna would sit outside her sisters door and ask if she wanted to come out and play. Sometimes she spent hours sitting on the opposite side of the door just talking. And of course Elsa would be in her room, listening intently.

Elsa didn't have much to do in her room, so she usually thought. A constant topic was Anna. She would remember all the fun things they had once done together. And then she'd be reminded of how it would never happen again. Elsa wasn't even sure if she'd ever get to _see _her little sister again. It killed her. Sometimes she'd wake up screaming and crying because she had had a nightmare, they all consisted the time she had nearly killed Anna.

Elsa knew she couldn't see Anna unless she got her magic under control. Elsa knew she'd never be able to control the curse. But the gloves numbed it. The ice couldn't defeat them. After a lot of thinking, Elsa realized if she had the gloves on she couldn't hurt Anna. So she could go and play with her.

The day Elsa realized this she sat by the door, anxiously waiting for her sisters daily visit. It was a routine for Anna. She would go to the white door down the hall, knock and get no reply. Anna wasn't sure if she thought she'd ever get one. But she still tried.

"Elsa! Wanna come out and play?" Anna asked. "It's spring time but there might be enough snow for us to build a snowman." Anna glanced out the window. "Never mind, there's not enough snow. But we could still play, if you want."

Elsa jumped at her sisters voice and grabbed the doorknob. But she froze before she opened it. Her gut told her this was a bad idea. But her heart told her it was okay. Elsa bit her lip. She took a deep breathe and opened the door.

Anna couldn't believe her eyes when she saw her sister. She had forgotten what Elsa had looked like exactly. Elsa smiled at her sister.

"I'd love to play, Anna." She said.

Anna squealed with delight.

"Wow! I can't believe you actually said yes!" Anna hugged her sister tightly. Elsa gladly returned the embrace.

"So what do you wanna do?" Elsa asked.

* * *

"Anna? Anna, dear it's time for supper, dear." The Queen of Arendale called. As she strode down the hallway to her daughters room she noticed Elsa's door left ajar. She looked into the room to see it empty. She gasped as realization struck her.

"Elsa?" She asked coldly. She power walked down the hall into Anna's room where she found her two daughters playing with dolls on the floor. When Elsa looked up at her mother her face drained of all color.

"Hi, Mommy!" Anna said, oblivious to the tension between the two.

"Elsa, what are you doing?" Her mother asked not trying to hide her anger.

"Mother-mother, I can explain-" Elsa tried to say.

"No. You will not say a word." The Queen commanded. "Elsa, back to your room."

Elsa opened her mouth to object but figured it was useless. With her head facing the floor, she trudged out of her sisters room. Before she left she gave her sister a sorry look.

"Mommy, what's going on?" Anna asked her mother cluelessly. She had no clue what was going on.

"Anna, I never want you to talk to your sister again.". She said sternly.

Before Anna could reply, the Queen stormed out of the room. She marched into Elsa's room. Elsa was sitting on her bed, trying to prepare herself for whatever punishment would be given.

Elsa's mother walked straight into Elsa's room and striked her daughter across the face.

"I've told you a million times not to see your sister!" She yelled.

Elsa felt hot tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry, mother. It'll never happen again." Elsa apologized.

"Damn straight it won't. Just wait until I tell your father." The Queen said.

Elsa gasped. Things only ever got worse when her father got dragged into things like this.

"You thought things were bad around here before, let me tell you it's gonna be heaven compared to what's next!" The Queen screamed. She stormed out of the room.

Elsa curled up into a ball and lay on her bed. She was cursing herself for doing a thing so stupid. She would certainly pay the price for it. And it would not be a kind fee.

**so what do you think? Is it horrible? Should I continue it? Leave me a review to tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Nanny Lisbeth, will you play with me." Anna asked nervously.

The woman the question was directed to smiled sweetly. "Of course I will." She had to. That was her job. But she loved it.

Anna squealed with glee; after 2 months of having her around Anna still couldn't believe she had made a friend. She had someone who would drop everything just to go play with the little princess. And Anna loved that.

Nanny Lisbeth was hired a few days after the Elsa incident. Her parents needed to make sure Anna was not bored. If she was bored she may stir up trouble with Elsa. But Anna liked Nanny Lisbeth a lot so the king and queen were happy. The only who wasn't happy was Elsa. The queen sure did keep her word on promising Hell upon Elsa. Elsa was under house arrest. She couldn't leave her room, not even to go to the bathroom. If her parents were feeling generous she'd get some food and water. Of course she'd get the scrapes from the others meals. For a while that was as bad as it got. But one day Elsa decided she wanted a fresh, clean dress. When the servant came to give Elsa her meal, Elsa asked the servant if she'd be willing to get her a new dress. The servant didn't refuse. She literally was unable to say no to any member of the royal family. Of course she didn't know the trouble she would being down upon them both.

Elsa loved that dress. It was a light pink and had flowers sewn onto it. It was really comfortable. Elsa wasn't sure what material it was made out of, nor did she care.

The Queen as furious when she saw Elsa in that new dress. Elsa had disobeyed her. The Queen believed Elsa had gone out of her room to get is new dress. The Queen ripped the dress of her daughter and commanded she out on her old one. She didn't care that Elsa had been wearing it for a solid year without it ever being cleaned. She saw the dress as a representation of Elsa's rebellion. She had a bonfire be made at once and burnt it to ash.

After that no one was aloud into the princess room except the Queen. And occasionally the King, but he was too busy to be involved with this situation. But the Queen would loose her temper and all manners when she saw her daughter. She utterly despised her. She was the definition of sin to her. Anna had always been her favorite and she never fully forgave Elsa for hurting her once. In her mind she was being a good parent and protecting her daughter. But to Elsa she was the devil. She knew she shouldn't have thought of her mother as that evil. But Elsa felt like that was an understatement, a compliment. Mothers don't scream at their children every time they see them. Mothers don't starve their children. Mothers don't tell their children they wish they'd never been born. Mothers don't openly tell their children they despise them. So Elsa didn't consider the Queen to be her mother. But that didn't matter. It's not like the Queen would mind if she didn't have to be her mother. She would probably prefer it.

* * *

Anna was oblivious to her sisters living style. The entire kingdom was. In fact, most of the kingdom forgot she existed. The king and Queen announced Anna would be the heir due to Elsa's "lack of health". Whenever they were asked why they didn't bring Elsa with them on any occasion they'd say she was always in no condition to go anywhere. They claimed she had some sort of disease that made her unable to do anything but lie helplessly in bed. In a way that was true. She was so weak and hadn't seen the light of day for a long time. That mixed with the conditions she was forced to live in brought illness. Elsa was constantly sick. But she couldn't tell anyone about it and she couldn't get help. Of course she _could. _But she decided she'd never disobey her mother again. The King had promised that the next time she disobeyed her mother would be the last time she do anything.

The King didn't necessarily dislike Elsa. He didn't have any feelings for he at all, actually. He had learned from a young age that the part of a royal could not be done when clouded by emotions. So he had learned to become numb to all feeling. He just went along with his wife to make her happy.

* * *

Everytime Anna passed her sisters door she felt a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. She felt naucious. She couldn't tell why, though. She knew something weird was going on, she just didn't know what it was. She still didn't know what had happened on the day Elsa decided to come out and play with her. She didn't know why her mother had gotten so upset when she found them playing together. She asked her mother once. But the Queen gave no response. Anna had to know what had happened. And she would find out one way or another.

**this chapter wasn't as good as it could be but its better than nothing. Now before you go around saying "oh their parents aren't abusive", ;et me say, ya don't have to hit your kids to abuse them. That's just the most used method but there are certainly other ways. Eventually they will hit elsa in the story, though. Please review. Reviews keep my story going. **


	3. Chapter 3

Anna hated Wednesdays. That was Nanny Lisbeth's day off. So Anna faced the challenge of entertaining herself. And it was my no means an easy task.

One Wednesday morning, Anna found herself skipping to her sisters room. It was a habit to go to the door, even though she wasn't aloud. She always had a bit of hope Elsa would be standing outside the door or that she'd somehow magically know Anna was outside and then she'd join her. But Anna knew that was forbidden. But that didn't stop her from wishing it to happen. She would find comfort in just sitting by the door. She felt like Elsa was doing the same on the other side of the wall. Sitting and dreaming of a world where they could be sisters and do things normal sisters do. But both of them knew such a thing was impossible. Anna felt like she had no family. Her parents were always busy and had no time to spend with her. But they had a kingdom to rule, and Anna understood that. What she didn't understand was what they did in their free time.

They didn't spend every spare second of the day torturing Elsa. But they did spend a decent portion of each day doing just that. It had been 3 years since this had begun and no one was yet to discover the secrets behind that white door. It was actually easy. None of the servants were aloud to go down the hall Elsa's room was located in because it was a violation of the princesses privacy. It was both an excuse and the truth. After all, the King and Queen still loved Anna.

Anna was getting used to her boring life. But on the day of her thirteenth birthday everything changed.

* * *

Elsa had long lost track of the days. She didn't have a calendar in her room and even if she had one she wouldn't use it. But she could make assumptions to what time of year it was by looking out her window. But she rarely did that; her parents got mad when she found any sort of contact with the outside world. They were already mad enough at her. She figured it was smarter not to throw gas into the fire.

But one day she heard a joyous ruckus outside her room. It was both outside and inside the palace. Elsa could only really look out the key hole and the crack under the door but that offered no information as to what was going on. She knew they were celebrating something. But what, was the question. Was it Christmas? Easter? Elsa knew there was only one way to find out.  
Elsa crept of her bed and over to the window. Her heart was pounding so hard it hurt. She could get in so much trouble. For a second she thought it wasn't worth it. Damn her curiosity, she could live with out knowing. But then she realized she sort of liked this. A rush of adrenaline was nice every once in a while. Elsa forced herself to walk forward, to the window.

There was a curtain nailed to the window. Elsa held on to one end and slid it back. She was blinded by the bright ray of sunshine. The brightness disqualified winter. The winter sun could never be that bright. She squinted, trying to find more. The grass was a bright, healthy shade of green. That ruled out autumn. It was down to spring or summer. Elsa looked for something else. She noticed a lack of flowers. When she was little, the castle gardens were filled with flowers of all colors and sizes. But since it wasn't there, Elsa assumed it was summer. There weren't too many big summer holidays. Elsa tried to refresh her memory. What was so important in summer? Then it hi her: Anna's birthday. They would obviously throw a big party for her. Elsa did the math and discovered Anna was turning 13. Elsa sighed, sadly. She wished she could go and celebrate with her sister.

Her mid alit with memories and crushed dreams, Elsa began to cry. Believe it or not this was something she rarely did. Or at least, she tried to avoid it. Crying literally hurt her. The tears would begin to flow and then freeze. Then she'd have thick, sharp ice cutting down her face. Not a pleasant experience. But hey, that was the story of her life.

* * *

Anna didn't ask for anything for her birthday. She didn't really need anything. Besides, she was planning on giving herself the best present she could think of: she was going to visit her sister. She had been planning this for years and now it was really happening. Of course it couldn't happen till later that night.  
She got up from her bed when she heard soft snores coming from her parents room. She crept silently down the hall. Every once in a while, a floorboard would creak and Anna would stop dead in her tracks. She couldn't get caught, she knew that. Her parents were still against the two sisters even being in the same room. Anna figured what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

Anna successfully made it down the hall to her sisters door. She took a deep breath as she stood in front of it. So many memories flooded her mind. Anna felt her heart racing. _This is it. No backing out now. _

Anna quietly knocked on the door, trying not to wake her parents. She got no answer, like always. But she wouldn't take that for an answer. She knocked again, a tiny bit louder. Still no response.

Anna placed her hand on the door knob. She tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. Anna knew this may have been a sign to give up. But the princess was determined to enter that room. She quietly made her way to her parents room. If the door was locked, she was sure the key would be in that bedroom. Anna ignored the voices in her head telling her this was too dangerous; that it wasn't worth it. She knew it would be. After years in the dark she'd get some clarity.

Anna slowly opened a drawer on the dresser. She shuffled through all the things in it. And surprisingly, her hand brushed against something metal. Anna grabbed it and pulled it out. She was overjoyed to see she was holding a white key. She rushed out of her parents room and over to her sister door. She knocked on it once.

"Elsa? Elsa, it's me! Anna!" Anna whispered into the key lock, hoping her sister could hear her. When she got no response she just slipped the key into the lock. A perfect fit! She turned the key but stopped herself before opening the door. She wondered if this was a smart idea. If it was worth it. She knew it was. She just had to convince herself that.

Anna gathered up her strength and pushed the door open. It was pitch dark in the room. Well not exactly. The light from the hallway seemed to shine off the walls and floor. Anna let her hand search the wall for a light switch. She flicked it on. An action she soon regretted. She tried not to scream at what she saw.

**Gasp! CLiffhanger! What's gonna happen next? Leave me a review and you'll find out! Oh yea! Yeas, I know that in the time of Frozen there probably was no light switches. Just pretend with me. XD But anyway, please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa was fast asleep when Anna had knocked on the door. It was the scream that woke her up. She practically jumped off her bed. She didn't fall of, thank goodness. Her frail body probably couldn't take that.

At first Elsa was confused at what Anna was screaming at. But then reality caught up to her. And truth be told her room was anything but pretty. It was filthy with blood and dirt and feces and ice everywhere. She knew this would be anything but pretty.

"Anna, um...what are you doing here?" Elsa asked nervously.

But Anna was too shocked to speak. She was dreaming right? This was all just a dream and she was going to wake up soon and realize none of this would happen. Anna pinched herself hard and found that was hardly the truth.

Anna felt something burning in her throat. She couldn't tell if it was another scream or a sign that tears were coming or just nerves.

It wasn't the room itself that scared her- but never let it be said Anna wished she had never seen the likes of it- but the thing that really scared her was her sisters appearance. In all her memories Elsa was a bright, cheery, fine looking girl. But now she was a skeleton. Anna could clearly she her bones poking out, like her skin was too tight. She was white as well. It looked as if she'd never seen the light of day- or any light, for that matter- in all her life. Her skin was smeared with blood and bruises. Her hair was long and ratty. She just looked...sort of like a prisoner. A prisoner who'd been tortured for years upon years.

"Elsa...w-what happened?" Anna managed to get out.

Elsa bit her lip and stared at her bed. She didn't want to answer that. She didn't want Anna to be in her room. Of course she _did _wish for Anna to be in her presence. Just not like this. Not at this time.

What would she say? She went over her options in her mind. She could lie, say noting was wrong and Anna was just delusional and have her go back to bed. Or she could tell the truth. Oh, but the truth was no good. If Anna tried to help she may be sentenced to the same fate. Or worse. Elsa wouldn't be able to live with herself if that happened. But she might not be able to live that long if she didn't tell Anna to get help. Oh decisions, decisions. Why hadn't she been given more time to make them? The would determine her future.

"Well, I-" Elsa began.

Anna wasn't sure she wanted to hear whatever it was Elsa was about to unfold. Oh damn her and her curiosity! Why hadn't she kept away? But somehow, Anna didn't regret coming into the room. She felt like it was fate. Like this was a story and she was sent to be the savior. Anna, a savior. She liked the sound of that. _  
_

"Well," Elsa tried, "I'm not sure how to say this but...ever since the day I came out of my room to play with you, mom and dad have sorta been..." Was abusing the right word? No that would just scare Anna.

"well, they've been doing this." Elsa said gesturing to her room and self.

Anna wasn't sure if she believed it. Her parents? Her sweet, loving parents? Doing this to Elsa? Her parents were...abusive? She couldn't believe it. She wouldn't believe it. She had to believe it. There was nothing else to believe.

**oh my god I'm so cruel! Such a short chapter. Oh well. I just wanted to out something up because I didn't know when I'd get another chance. Anyways, please review! Reviews inspire me to write more! **


	5. Chapter 5

"Why haven't you told anyone!?" Anna asked. She was in shock. She still couldn't wrap her mind about her parents abusing her sister. Even though she knew it was true. There was no other explanation to Elsa's current situation.

"I'm not aloud out of my room." Elsa admitted.

"Why not?" Anna asked curiously.

Elsa knew this wouldn't end well. She would have to end up telling her sister what had happened that night. She'd have to confess her powers. She figured it was best just to get that out of the way first.

"Because, Anna, the last time I was aloud out of my room I hurt you." Elsa said sorrowfully.

"No you didn't! That was really fun, until mom came." Anna insisted.

Elsa realized she was talking about the absolute last time she went outside her room. Not the time that started this all.

"No, Anna, before that. You were really little so you probably don't remember. I hurt you, Anna. It was an accident, of course. I didn't mean to do it, but I can't control myself. i need to be in here so I can't hurt you or anyone else." Elsa explained.

"But if you stay in here you'll get hurt." Anna brought up.

Elsa nodded. "I can live with that. If i hurt anyone else, I would never forgive myself." Elsa said.

"Why are you so nervous about hurting someone?" Anna asked.

This was it. The time to reveal the entire truth.

"I just...I have a lot of...emotions" yea, emotions, that worked, "inside me. And they're very hard to control." Elsa said skimming around the actual truth.

Anna didn't buy it. She knew Elsa was keeping something for her. But she wasn't surprised. Just upset.

"Elsa, I know that's not true. Please? Tell me the truth?" Anna begged.

Elsa sighed. "But you won't believe the truth." Elsa mumbled.

_Was the truth that bad? _Anna wondered.

"Yes i will! I promise! Just please, tell me!" Anna begged.

Elsa sighed. "Well, here goes nothing. Ever since I was born I had the power to make and control ice and snow. When we were little you would beg for me to 'do the magic' and show you it. You adored it. You always believed that you'd get your own special set of powers. You always wished it was fire powers. But one morning we went to go play with my magic and..." the part hurt to tell. Elsa felt herself tearing up."You were going to fast and i tried to save you but...I blasted you in the head with my magic. Mom, Dad, and I agreed nothing like that could happen again and you could never know again of my powers. So that's why I stayed in my room all this time. And that's why mom got made when I came out of my room that one time. They...do this to make sure I never leave ths room again. So I never hurt you." By now Elsa had bursted into tears. Anna ran to her sister and through her arms around her. Elsa froze. It had been so long since anyone had hugged her. She missed it. She liked hugs. She returened Anna's embrace and cried harder.

"I just want to protect you Anna!" She wailed.

"You don't have to protect me; I'm not afraid." Anna said quietly.

Elsa wished life could be like this. Hugging her sister, having a friend. Someone who loved her and would talk to her. But then she thought, why couldn't it be like that? Anna could come and visit Elsa every once in a while. That wouldn't hurt. It would be fun.  
But then reality caught up to her. It would be fun until her mother and father found out. Then they'd take hell to a whole new level. For both of them. Elsa wouldn't let that happen.

"Elsa, I'm going to get help. I'll get you out of this." Anna assured her big sister.

"No!" Elsa said immediately, withdrawing from the embrace. "You can never tell anyone! Ever! Mom and Dad will kill the both of us! Please Anna, promise me you'll never tell a soul! Promise me!"

Anna was startled by this reaction. Too startled to answer.

"You shouldn't be here. Mom and Dad will kill you if they find you! You need to leave, now!" Elsa insisted.

"But Elsa, I-"

"Anna! Leave!" Elsa shouted. They were both crying now.

Anna bit her lip and ran out the door. How did Elsa just expect her to stand by and just watch what was going on? Anna had always been one to take action and she wasn't about to change that. But Elsa didn't want help, or so it seemed. But how could she not want help? There was no way! Well she was going to get help. Rather she liked it or not.

**Thank you for reading! What did ya think? Good bad? Please review and tell me if you want me to continue!**


	6. Chapter 6

Anna had trouble sleeping that night. Whenever she closed her eyes she thought of Elsa. She knew she'd have to help her sister but the question was how. She had to devise a plan or something. Who would she tell? Her parents? A guard? Anna felt it had to be someone of law I forcemeat or military status so they could be dealt with properly. She probably couldn't talk to the head of the army. He was too busy. Anna didn't know exactly who she'd tell. But she had to tell someone.

* * *

The next day Anna got dressses as soon as the sun came up. She rushed out of her room and ran down the halls, but no one was there. Well, give and take a few servants. She needed to find someone official who could do something about this problem. Legally.

"Good morning, Anna." A familiar voice greeted Anna. She knew exactly who it was. It was on of her parents advisors, Georg. Anna knew he was the perfect on to tell.

"Hi, Georg! Are you busy or can I talk about something with you?" She asked.

"No I'm not doing anything important. What would you like to discuss?" He asked.

Anna bit her lip and tried to find a good way to explain what was going on. She didn't want to say it bluntly, she still didn't want to believe her parents were actually abusing her sister. But she couldn't think of a way to sugar coat it.

"Well, I'm last night I went to go see Elsa and-" Anna was cut off quickly after that.

"Anna, you know your not aloud to go see Elsa. No one is." Georg said.

"Yea I know, but that's not the point!" Anna explained. "The thing I wanted to talk to you about, is that," Anna looked around to make sure no one was around to hear, "Elsa told me my parents have been abusing her."

Georg gasped. Then he considered this. "Anna, that's not possible!" He said.

"Yes, it is! All you have to do is look at her to tell! You gotta believe me!" Anna said.

Georg shook his head. "Anna your parents are the nicest people I know; they would never hurt either of you intentionally." he said.

"That's just what they want you to think! But they are, I swear!" Anna explained. She hadn't thought it'd be this hard.

"Okay so assuming they are, what do they do to her?" Georg asked.

"Well they keep her locked in her room all day and hardly feed her. I'm pretty sure they yell at her and verbal abuse stuff, and...um" Anna tried to think.

"Do they hit her?" Georg asked.

Anna shrugged. "I'm not sure. Elsa didn't tell me. They probably do though." Anna responded.

"Anna that's not really abuse." Georg said.

Anna gasped. "What are you talking about? Of course it is!" Anna shot back.

"No, it's not. Not technically."

"what does it matter if it's technical or not? Yea most people think abuse is only either hitting and beating or sexual but really abuse just means misuse or mistreat. And what they're doing to Elsa is definitely abusive!" Anna said. "And if you don't believe that then you have someone trap you in a dark room for 9 years without sufficient food or water and tell me if you still believe that's not abuse! Sure they could be doing worse but they sure as hell could be doing a lot better." Anna felt tear pricking the corners of her eyes.

Realizing he probably would do nothing to help, Anna ran off. She hadn't expected not to be believed. Why would she make something like this up? This was going to be harder then Anna thought.

**Poor Anna! Poor Elsa! What shall happen next? Review if ya wanna find out, please!**


	7. Chapter 7

Elsa kept playing over in her mind what had happened the night when Anna came to her room. Elsa sort of regretted not asking for help. But at the same time she wasn't. She knew it was for the best. It was better it keep Anna away from everything. It would have been even better had Anna not come to see her. Of course Elsa loved seeing her sister again. If only it could be under better circumstances.

* * *

It had been announced that the King and Queen would be traveling to Wesletin to discus matters of trade. They'd be there an entire week. Anna was so overly excited to hear this. It would mean Elsa would hopefully have a week without pain. But that's not the only reason she was excited. Obviously, as she discovered dwindling the incident with Gerog, telling people about her sister wouldn't be enough. She would need proof. Sl she planned on breaking her sister out of her room and showing everyone. Then when her parents came back they'd get their punishment and everything would be wonderful. for once.

Before the royal couple left they said goodbye to Anna. It was hard for Anna to look at them the same way after she had discovered the truth. Anna used to think of them as the kindest people in the world. Now they were just evil. Anna was disgusted just looking at them. But she couldn't find it in her heart to hate them. She wanted to. But they were her parents. She'd probably never fully hate them.

But when they said goodbye Anna tried her best to look sad at their leaving. And apparently she pulled it off.

When they left to get ready Anna stood at her window and looked down at the streets. She was waiting to see the royal carriage, the sign her parents had left. When she saw the carriage driving down the street she took off and ran to her parents room. She opened the door the drawer she had found the key to Elsa's room. But there was no key. Anna checked again, to make sure. She searched every corner of the entire room hoping to find that key. But it was nowhere to be found.

She groaned with defeat. It was nowhere. What could have happened to it? Then it hit her. The Queen and King were smart and crafty. They couldn't have anyone going amd finding the key and seeing Elsa, like Anna had. So they probably took it with them. Anna felt the strong urge to cry. It was over. She'd never save her sister. She couldn't, now. Not without that key.

But then she found, there was another way.

* * *

Anna ran to her sisters room and knocked on the door.

"Elsa, it's me!" She called.

Elsa perked up at the sound of her sisters voice. _What was she doing here?_ Elsa but her lip. She was debating whether or not to respond to her sister. She figured it best not to.

"Mom and dad left a little while ago. You can come out if you want." Anna coaxed.

Elsa was tempted to agree with Anna but forced herself to stay put. She didn't want to risk it.

"Elsa, please? I'm going to save you! Or at least try. Please?" Anna begged.

It sounded to good to be true. Saved. Never having to deal with her parents again. It sounded amazing and surreal. Dare she try though? Freedom was better as a fairy tale. Fairy tales don't go wrong, normally. Reality loves to throw in twists and pains.

But a fairy tale can become reality. All she had to do was take that first step. The step of turning the door knob. Which Elsa did. But it stopped before it could open. It didn't surprise Elsa to find the door locked. Her parents were too smart.

"Anna, the doors locked. I can't get out." Elsa explained.

Anna sighed. She felt like there'd never be justice for her sister. Her parents had won. Anna couldn't think of anything more to do. But she refused to give up. She knew everything would work out. The real question was how it would.

**well where is this gonna go? The story is nearing it's end. Can Anna and Elas figure something out in 2-3 chapter? Leave a review if you wanna know! **


	8. Chapter 8

Elsa wasn't sure what to do. She knew she shouldn't have given her hopes up. Her parents were too smart and determined to win. Elsa would be trapped in that room forever. Anna had stayed by the door for a little while and tried to figure out a way to get her sister out. But eventually she gave up and decided to come back to it tomorrow. After she left Elsa became depressed. She hated being alone. She had always been aline until Anna had wondered into her room. She was given a false sense of hope that things could change. In a way hope was kind of cruel. With hope came optimism. When you have hope in something you think nothing can go wrong. And then when everything does go wrong it's so hard to live with.

Elsa figure she'd be alone forever.

Whenever Elsa was just really upset she'd just sit on her bed and cry her eyes out until she fell asleep. But that took a really long time. Elsa would think about everything that made her life horrible and feel sorry for herself. This time she thought about the door. She hated doors. If she had it her way everything would be open doorways. She hated being locked away and having the world locked away from her. He door kept her away from everything. It kept her under the claw of her parents. She hated that door. She wished it'd just go away. That she could just burn it down. But the ice that stood all around her room reminded her fire was useless to her. But something clicked. She couldn't burn the door down. She had ice. Maybe, just maybe, she could freeze the door solid and break it open. That was a long shot. But it was still a shot. One Elsa knew she had to make.

Elsa stood up slowly and walked over to the door. She took off the gloves and made a snow flake with her hand. She took a deep breath. She could do this. Of she put every once of strength she had into it.

So she stood back and faced the door. She tried to make a large amount of ice and snow with her hands. Slowly but surely the snow grew and grew. Elsa took her breath. _Now or Never. _She made her hands face the door and it slowly began to freeze. Ice was. Quickly spreading across it until it was covered. Elsa nodded. Okay that's done. But what know? She needed to break down the door. She ran over to find a little vase that stood in the corner of her room. The flowers had long been dead but Elsa couldn't really get rid of it. She trudged over to the door. This was starting to wear her out. She didn't have much strength anymore. Ever since this whole cycle began. Arts why she frozen the door, to make it easier to break.

She took the vase and raised it high above her head. She closed her eyes and hurtled the vase into the door. She heard pieces of ice shatter onto the ground. Elsa squinted into the light of the hallway. It had worked. She was saved.

**_Well that was a short chapter. But it was a happy one. I thought so at least. What do you guys think? Wanna see what happens next? And what are the people gonna think about the king and queen? Please review! _**


	9. Chapter 9

Anna had been up late, pacing back and forth. She needed to help Elsa. But how? It just made so mad! The world was fighting her, and it refused to let her win. But she had to. For Elsa's sake.

She was interrupted from her thoughts by a knock on the door. Who could that be, Anna wondered. She walked over to the door and slowly opened it. She nearly screamed when she saw her sister there, glowing with joy.

"Elsa! What are you doing here, I mean...how did you get out?" Anna asked.

"honestly, I just broke down the door." Elsa answered.

"Huh, why didn't we think of that before?" Anna giggled.

The room was silent for a moment.

"So, uh, what are we gonna do now?" Anna asked her sister.

Elsa shrugged. "Well we obviously got to tell someone about mom and dad." Elsa responded.

"We could go do that now." Anna suggests.

"Alright." Elsa agreed

so they left Anna's room and went to find someone. Neither of them knew who to tell. So they just roamed around the hallways until they finally found someone. It was one of the guards, Henry, working the night shift.

Once Anna saw him Anna ran towards him screaming, "Henry, Henry!" Elsa walked behind her a faint plush finding it's way to her otherwise pale face.

"Hi, Anna." Henry said as he saw the princess.

Elsa was walking kinda slowly so it took her a while to reach the two.

"You remember my sister, Elsa, right?" Anna asked gesturing to her sister.

When Henry saw the girl he gasped. He knew she wasn't supposed to be out of her room and that anyone on guard when she did come out of her room could be killed. But that wasn't exactly the most pressing thing in his mind. That position belonged to Elsa's appearance in general.

"Oh my god, what happened to you, Elsa?" Henry asks nervously.

"That's exactly what we came here to tell you about!" Anna answered for her. "You see the reason mom and dad never let her come out of her room was because they were abusing her and thought if she was let out of her room she'd tell someone and ruin their reputation."

Elsa smiled. She was sort of glad Anna didn't mention her ice powers.

The look on Henry's face was one of clear disgust. He had dealt with abuse in his younger days and didn't take that information lightly. He knew the king and queen could not get away which their action. He wouldn't let them.

**there you have it! Still not the last chapter. One more. I hope you liked it. Please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

The king and Queen imagined big celebration for their homecoming. Well they were far off. Word of the mistreatment of Elsa had spread like a wild fire. The people were utterly appalled and disgusted. They all agreed when the King and Queen returned they'd immediately arrested. But then came the question of what to do with them after they had been put into jail. There were two options: life in prison or execution. They had a vote and execution won.

There was a wall of soldiers/guards around the castle. And when the royal couple stepped out of their carriage, they were immediately held at gunpoint and commanded not to move. A guard walked up to them and hand-cuffed them.

The next day, early in the morning, the execution was prepared. Anna and Elsa got a front row seat. But despite all that had occurred, neither girl wanted to see their parents die. Even if they did deserve it.

When the king and queen were brought out, the Queen was in tears, begging to be spared. She claimed her husband made her keep Elsa locked in her room. But the King claimed it was his wife's idea. No one really cared which one was right. No matter their reasoning they couldn't change what had happened. And so neither one was excused.

Anna had to look away when the axe came down; her stomach wasn't that strong. Elsa held onto her little sisters' hand, comfortingly. Elsa felt tears but she wasn't sure if it was from joy or sorrow. Even if they were cruel to her, they were her parents. And now their heads had fallen onto the ground. The world is probably better off without them.

After the axe came down the whole kingdom erupted in cheers and celebration. No one really cared for the King or Queen even before the word of the abuse came out.

Of course they were all worried about what the other kingdoms would think of them. So they came up with the story that the King and Queen had been shipwrecked on their way home.

**Very short but i thought it was a good ending. I might go back and change it later. But please review and tell me what you think! All of you reveiwers have been wonderful have really encouraged me to finish this! Thank u for reading my weird little story. Means a lot to me.**


End file.
